In recent years, various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, MP3 players, portable multimedia players (PMPs), and electronic books, have become widely used so that the users can access various content or media while the devices are being carried. Various functions such as pictures, videos, multimedia, and games as well as wireless transmission/reception of signals are often integrated in such electronic devices. A display unit is typically provided on a front surface of an electronic device so that multi-functions can be used, and an electronic device called smart phones provides a large-sized display such that the entire front surface of the electronic device responds to a touch.
However, in the electronic device, a scratch or a damage due to an impact may be generated on an outer case of the electronic device or a display unit exposed to a front side of the electronic device in the process of carrying or using the electronic device. In order to prevent the problem, electronic devices are often provided with various cases, or covers (hereinafter, referred to as ‘the cover unit’). Various existing cover units for covering electronic devices exist according to the types or configurations for covering the electronic devices. For example, a cover unit whose display unit side is exposed and which covers only an outer periphery of an electronic device or a rear case is provided so that a user can directly use the display unit, and a cover unit which covers an entire electronic device through a flip type case and in which a portion covering the display unit is opened and closed to use the display unit. When the cover unit in which the display unit is exposed is used, the display unit can be directly used but a scratch may be generated in the display unit and it is difficult to prevent damage. Accordingly, in recent years, considering a design and a convenience of the cover unit, a flip type cover unit (hereinafter, referred to as ‘the flip cover’), having a luxurious design is widely used. A conventional flip cover has a part for covering a display unit (hereinafter, referred to as ‘the cover member’) and a rear cover for covering a rear surface of an electronic device (hereinafter, referred to as ‘the battery cover’) integrally formed with the cover member to make the electronic device slim and realize a luxurious design. However, the cover member is provided to be simply positioned on a surface of a display unit to protect the surface of the display unit, and simply recognize only an opening/closing state of the cover unit. For example, a cover member in the form of a hard book cover (referred to as ‘the quick cover’) is rotatably provided on a surface of an electronic device, or is provided such that a Hall sensor can determine only existence of a magnetic flux generated by a magnet to recognize an on/off state of the book cover.
Further, since the cover member such as a book cover does not separately include a member for fixing the cover member to realize a luxurious design, the cover member cannot be fixed onto the display unit. Further, since the cover member cannot be fixed even when the cover member such as a book cover is deployed so that a user can use the display unit, for example, since a user should use the electronic device while holding the cover member on the rear surface of the electronic device, he or she feels inconvenience.
Even when a fixing unit for fixing the book cover is provided separately, only the front surface of the display unit is fixed.
Thus, as described above, when the cover member is open, a user should use the electronic device while holding the cover member. Further, since the fixing member is exposed to the outside, the luxuriousness of the design of the cover unit is lowered.